A Woman's Worth
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: It's the anniversary of Michael's death and Lincoln and Sara find some comfort in each other...ONE SHOT


So, this is a one shot based on Sara & Lincoln. I know many people aren't LiSa shippers (I am team MiSa all the way!) but I wanted to write something new. i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

People say that time is a great healer but Sara Scofield would argue differently. Today marked exactly two years since she lost her husband and the pain was still as raw as it was back then. She'd learnt to cope with life without him but it still hurt every single day, an indescribable feeling and one which never left. It pained her that her son would never meet his wonderful father but she spoke of him every day to Mikey and had photos around the house; she was determined that her son would grow up to know just how special his daddy was. Today had been a difficult day. She spent it cleaning her house and playing with her son, her gorgeous, happy 16-month-old Mikey. Sofia, LJ and Lincoln offered to come over but she knew they would be reminiscing today too and she didn't want to intrude. Lincoln told her timelessly that she was family, but blood was thicker than water.

Mikey was now sprawled out on the sofa like a starfish fast asleep, not a care in the world. Sara sat down next to him and stroked his dark hair away from his face, her heart swelling with pride. Her baby was everything to her and she could watch sleep all day, admiring every tiny precious feature of his. She absolutely adored him but today she needed some adult company to keep her sane. She kind of wished she took up Lincoln and Sofia's offer earlier so she decided to text her brother in law, see if he would join her for a couple of hours. She reached onto the glass coffee table for her phone and tapped out a message:

"Fancy a glass or 10 of brandy? Got a bottle here, need some company. S"

He replied within seconds; his phone must have been with him.

"Sure, be round soon."

Sara wasn't a big drinker but she felt it was only right to toast Michael tonight. Anyway, she thought, Mikey was asleep and one drink never hurt anyone. She needed some adult company and her brother-in-law was always there when she needed him. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Did someone say brandy?" Lincoln joked and enveloped Sara into a big hug. His strong arms felt comforting around her small body and she allowed herself to sink into him for a moment or so. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. We missed you today."

"And me and Mikey missed you guys. Let's go pour that brandy."

They walked to the living room where the alcohol was on a shelf. Sara retrieved two small glasses and poured a generous helping into each one. They both knocked the sweet liquid back, each enjoying the warm fuzz of the alcohol.

"How's Mikey?" Lincoln asked, walking over to his nephew and gently stroking his face. He loved Mikey like his own and absolutely adored him. He was what had kept the family going after Michael's death.

"He's good, crashed out on the sofa as you can see. Let me take him upstairs before I get too drunk to be a fit mother and carry him up!" She giggled and Lincoln's heart swelled at the sound; he'd never admit it to anyone but he'd developed feeling for Sara over the last two years. He kept his feelings at bay though and told himself he loved her like a sister only.

He watched her as she gently lifted her son up and cradled him in her arms before leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead. Moments later she returned; another drink was poured and quickly swallowed.

An hour later the bottle was empty. Both Lincoln and Sara were slightly drunk but not too much for a raging hangover tomorrow. Sara was sat with her legs over Lincoln's and his hands rested on her thigh. They were laughing about something, the alcohol making it seem funnier than it really was. They'd spoken about Michael, remembering the good times, but neither wanting to speak about the bad.

"Do you ever think about what life would be like if you were still at Fox River? If you had never met Michael?" Lincoln asked.

"Not really," Sara confessed. "Everything happens for a reason. I met you two for a reason."

"Well I'm glad I met you!"

"And I'm glad I met you!" She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a few moments until Sara broke the silence.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up at him and then licked her lips, Lincoln not knowing whether it was a perfectly innocent gesture or something more seductive. His heart began to race and he could feel her warm breath on his face from the closeness of her lips. He swallowed, unable to move. He loved Sofia but would leave her in a heartbeat if he could be with Sara. But that would never happen, and he knew that. Her lips were still dangerously close to his, neither brave enough to make the first move.

"Sara," he whispered, not quite sure if he were warning her or softly calling her name.

"Shhh," she reassured him. "Let me feel like a woman again." Her lips met his, gently at first, Lincoln revelling in just how soft her lips were. He gently parted her lips with his tongue and she sunk into him, enjoying the feeling of lust. It had been over two years since she had been with anyone, a long time, and that last person was Michael. He flashed into her mind but she pushed his face away. She felt slightly ashamed and as if she was betraying him, but she needed a release and she needed to feel human again, she was a person after all. Lincoln pulled away a fraction to ensure he didn't overstep the mark. As much as he wanted Sara he loved her too much to make her feel uncomfortable. He looked at her, mentally asking her if she was alright and she gazed back, her swollen lips parted slightly, centimeters from his. Her fingers intertwined at the back of his neck and she softly pulled him towards her, their lips meeting again this time with more passion. He pulled her onto his lap and as she straddled him Lincoln pulled her white tank over hear head and flung it on the floor and she moaned into his mouth as his thumb skimmed over her nipple.

"Bedroom," she murmured and he stood up with Sara still wrapped to his body. She was as light as a feather in his strong arms and he carried her up the stairs without any trouble; they stumbled up the stairs and through the hallway to her bedroom, their lips not parting for a second. Lincoln's kiss was unfamiliar and exciting and the thrill sent Sara into overdrive. It felt wrong, but right too. She hastily pulled his grey tee over his head and he laid her down on the bed before removing his jeans. Sara too wriggled out of hers and suddenly felt self conscious – it had been a long time since a man had seen her naked and the memory of the very last time her and Michael had made love swam into her mind. She blinked back teas, her eyes misting up.

"Hey," Lincoln said gently. "All you have to do is say stop. If you don't feel right I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. It's ok, nothing had to happen."

She pulled the covers over her bare body and wiped away tears.

"Sorry, it's been a while and I feel conscious."

"But you're beautiful." He picked up his tee shirt off the floor and handed it to her. "Here, put this on, I'll make us something to eat and we'll watch a movie or something."

"I want this," she whispered. "There's something there with us, we both feel it. God knows this is crazy, it really is. But I want it to be you."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln looked at her, unsure weather he should touch her or not. She nodded her head, bit her lip and cocked her head to the side. Lincoln took her face with both of his hands and kissed her. It was slow, passionate and sensual and Sara allowed herself to sink into the kiss and let her body react to what she was feeling. She didn't want a fuck, she wanted someone to love her and that is exactly what Lincoln did. As he lowered himself into her she opened up her body and let herself feel every feeling and sensation. She let the moans escape her mouth and allowed her hands to explore his body. He kissed her neck as he loved her and for the first time in many years found himself making love as opposed to just having sex.

"Jesus, you're gorgeous," Lincoln murmured as he kissed the spot just below Sara's earlobe. It caused her to shiver and tense up a little. He did it again, this time using his tongue to leave more of a sensation, he felt her tighten even more and knew she was close to her release. Sara moaned a little louder, the bliss she was feeling intensifying. She knew she was close and as Lincoln's final thrust sent her over the edge she arched her back and let the orgasm invade her body. Lincoln gave in and came, the beauty of Sara's euphoria all too much to bear,

"You ok?" He asked after a couple of minutes. He didn't know whether to kiss her, hold her or stroke her gently. They weren't together but he loved her knowing full well she'd never love him.

"That felt so wrong," she began. "But so right. Thank you for making me feel like a woman again."

Neither one said another word; instead they spooned, Lincoln stroking Sara's hair until she was asleep. When he was certain she was sleeping he left a series of lingering kisses across her shoulder and sighed knowing that he'd jumped right in at the deep end and was drowning. But he loved her enough to keep his distance and go back to being her brother-in-law, something which would have to happen eventually. They made love once more that night, a lazy, gentle kind of love and sunk back into a deep sleep after promising each other that tomorrow would be back to normal. Well, that was the plan anyway.

So... what did you think? I know it's different from my usual MiSa stories but I wanted to mix it up a little!


End file.
